Consumption, A Red Bloods Novel
by Ms.FancyPants
Summary: Sunako is sent off over seas to a new school in New York. Here at the prestigious Duchesne she will learn to be a "proper lady", but what happens when her new roommate happens to be a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Wallflower story crossed over with Blue Bloods. If you've never read Blue Bloods, I am writing it in a way in which it makes sense without having to read the book.**

_Consumption_

_**A Red Bloods Novel **_

_**Consumption: Symptoms include a high fever, fainting, coughing up of blood, and the accumulation of fluid in the lungs. During the early years of the American colony in Plymouth, a high degree of consumption was the cause of many deaths. "Full Consumption" was the term for a person who had died with all of his or her blood drained from the body. Theories suggest that a bacterial infection broke down th**__**e**__** platelets, thinning out the blood and absorbing it into the body so that it only looked as though all the blood had **__**disappeared**__**.**_

_**-From **__**Death and Life in the Plymouth Colonies, 1620-1641 **_**by Professor Lawrence Winslow Van Alen**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Darkest of Red Bloods,The Bluest of Veins_

That radiant being was following her. She knew this without the need to turn around. That's why she was running from room to room hoping she would eventually tire him out.

Taking a quick glance behind her, she noticed that Kyohei Takano didn't look the least bit tired. He was just as stubborn as she was.

He wouldn't give up that easily. Sunako Nakahara would wear the damn dress and would wear the brightest smile while doing so even if it killed her.

"Gotcha!" He grinned triumphantly, grabbing onto her ankles. "Now put on the damn dress!" Sunako threw a kick at his face and ran off as she felt him loosen the tight hold on her legs.

"I don't want to!" She got to the end of the hallway when she noticed he was no longer following her. Did he give up? Wait. Why was he headed towards her room?!

She ran after him and stopped in front of the door. "Well would you look at what we've got here."

"Hiroshi-kun!!" Sunako watched as he sat at the window ledge holding onto the anatomic doll. "Put Hiroshi-kun down!" She yelled, angrily.

"Put on the dress." he said simply. She glared at him. "No way in hell!" Kyohei held the doll out in font of the window. "Then we'll just have to make Hiroshi one with the concrete."

"I'll make your face one with the concrete!" Sunako was prepared to go through with her threat, when she felt two hands seize her by the waist.

"Let go!" Ranmaru Mori and Takenaga Oda held on tightly. "Forgive us Sunako-chan, but if you expect to become a proper lady, then this must be done." Ranmaru said as she hissed at him.

"Come on Sunako-chan, no need to be angry, just put the dress on." Takenaga tried reasoning. "Please?" Yuki added, while holding the dress in his hands.

_Did she have to?_

"You have to." Kyohei said almost in response to her thoughts.

"No one asked you!" She took the insulting outfit in her hands keeping it at arms length.

"Why does it have to be so bright? It hurts to look at."

Takenaga sighed as she tossed the dress aside. They wouldn't get anywhere without a little incentive.

"Looks like we won't be there for the big horror parade." Sunako stood a little straighter at the sound of this. "Horror parade?"

Takenaga resisted the urge to grin at his small victory, thanking her naivete.

Ranmaru looked at Takenaga quickly catching on. "That's right. I heard they where having some kind of horror parade in the states."

"Will it still be going on when we get there?" She asked and both of the boys nodded in unison. "We wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

Out of the corner of his eye Yuki saw the boys share a wink. There was no Horror parade. '_Sunako-chan's going to put them in a hospital after this_'.

"Alright. I'll go get dressed." She begrudgingly picked up the gown, pushing them out of her room and locking her door. The three boys sighed in relief. "Mission accomplished."

Kyohei eyed the boys suspiciously. "There's no horror parade, is there?" Ranmaru grinned. "Of course not."

Kyohei turned away from the boys. "She's gonna kill you guys for sure."

Takenaga shook his head. "No she won't. New York is a far and unfamiliar place and she's going to need comforting in this strange place and there you'll be."

"That's right," Ranmaru cut in. "Sunako-chan will fall for you and love will turn her into a perfect lady." Kyohei scoffed. "Not this again! I don't gotta do what you guys tell me."

Ranmaru glared at the blonde. "You will. Our rent is counting on Sunako being a lady." Takenaga ran a hand through his hair, nodding in agreement with the red-head. "Takenaga's right. It is ourr duty to turn Sunako into a lady fit for this household. Otherwise, we can't afford to stay here. " Kyohei glared angrily at the two. He went to his room, slamming the door behind him and yelling," Deal with her on your own!"

He was sick of their stupid plans always involving him. "It's not our responsibility when I do all the work..."

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen sat in her warm couch by the fire. She stared at the letter in her hand addressed to her grandmother. Normally she wouldn't open her granmother's mail, but what did it matter now?

_My dearest Cordelia, it's been quite the while. How have you been?_

_I know we haven't spoken in so long but I feel it's time to call in that favor you promised._

_You see my niece, Sunako has grown into a beautiful lady with a free mind. But one can only allow so much freedom and I feel that too much freedom is bringing my darling Sunako farther away from becoming the presentable youth that I have always hoped for. That is why I am having her sent to Duchesne. I know that under your care, she will be a fine woman. _

_Just like Allegra._

Staring at the signature, she couldn't say the name looked familiar. It was written in Japanese. She didn't even know how to pronounce it. She looked back down at the letter noticing the post script.

_P.S. Say hi to Schuyler for me!_

Schuyler folded the letter sighing. "Ghost's can't carry on messages." She wiped at the tears forming at her eyes balling up the letter and tossing it aside.

_Sunako_. That name didn't sound familiar, either. Was she one of them?

As Schuyler sat in the living room pondering, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Startled, she quickly jumped up, ready to face anyone or anything.

"Hey chill, it's just me. I got your message." Oliver Hazard-Perry, her best friend since second grade, flipped open his phone to the message he sent her. "Feeling weak Sky?"

Schuyler nodded. "I hate having to feed, but my blood count is low again"

"I understand." Oliver said. "Do what you gotta do." Schuyler nodded and waited for him to sit. She hadn't done this in a while.

She focused and brought out her fangs then lowered her mouth to Oliver's neck and bit.

* * *

They had finally reached the dreaded New York. Well no. New York wasn't what they dreaded. What they dreaded was meeting Cordelia Van Alen.

Sunako's aunt described her as being a strict, no nonsense type of woman. She would expect proper manners and 'ladylike behavior'.

Walking toward the front gates and were greeted by two servants who took there bags and opened the gates to allow them in.

They where about to walk inside when a young girl came running up to them. Grabbing Sunako by the hands she bounced around gleefully.

"Schuyler you won't believe what happened! Mimi is actually letting me invite you!" Sunako stared at the red head confused.

"Oh! You're not Schuyler." she said surprised. "I saw straight hair and assumed it was Schuyler...Sorry, how embarassing"

Sunako shielded her eyes from the radiant girl as she spoke. "Do you mean Schuyler Van Alen?" The red head nodded.

"We're staying here and we came looking for her." Sunako explained.

"Oh, she must be inside then." She climbed up the rest of the steps and Sunako followed her, the boys one step behind them.

"After this we're going to the horror parade, right?" Sunako asked anxiously. The boys looked at each other a little uneasily.

Takenaga scratched the back of his head. "Umm, about that. You see...Ranmaru has the answer to that!"

The redhead paled visablly at the sound of his name. He smiled sweetly nontheless. "Sunako-chan, you look breath taking today." Sunako's eye twitched slightly and a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "The thing about that parade is -Yuki?"

"Yuki? What about Yuki?" Yuki stared increduously at the red-head. "Yeah! I had nothing to do with this!" Sunako was becoming more and more impatient. She'd like an answer now.

Kyohei sighed. '_I guess I gotta be the man here.'_

"There is no damn horror parade. There never was, there never will be, because no one besides you, wants one. They lied to you."

Sunako turned to look at them a look of horror in her eyes. "What?!" Her voice came out as a piercing screech but it was nothing like the scream coming from Yuki the moment he entered the house.

She turned to look at whatever had scared the boy and saw a dark haired girl biting the neck of a young boy, covered in blood. A grin was suddenly plastered on her face. This was better than any horror parade. Sunako had just discovered something she had hoped for all her life.

Kyohei groaned at the sight in front of him. _'Please tell me this isn't happening?'_

_"_We just attract all kinds of weird shit, don't we?"

* * *

Schuyler looked to the stunned faces, recognizing one as that of her red haired friend, Bliss Llewyn. She turned to stare at Sunako who was now next to Oliver poking the blood.

"Schuyler! How could you have taken Oliver as a familiar?!" The four boys turned to stare at Bliss. Schuyler stood up from the couch. "I can explain!"

Yuki hid behind Takenaga, scared out of his wits. Ranmaru stared at the bleeding neck. "See, in Japan we don't give hickeys like that..." Schuyler ignored them, walking over to where her friend stood. "I was weak," She explained.

Schuyler laid Oliver's body on the couch hoping to keep a curious Sunako form poking him. Sunako, however, continued mesmerized by the blood so Schuyler decided to just let her be. "I've been having a problem with my red blood cells. If I didn't take any blood, I might end up paralyzed."

Bliss nodded but still held a look of dissapprovel. "So that's it." Kyohei couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell?! That's all you're gonna say?!" Bliss turned to face them. "What do you mean?"

Schuyler took a look at Sunako's arms, '_no blue veins'_. "They're human."

Bliss gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. "They looked so attractive I assumed they were vampires." The boys had no idea what being attractive had to do with being a vampire but there where a lot of things they didn't understand at the moment.

Schuyler's friend looked worried. "What are we gonna do? Can you erase minds?"

Sunako didn't want her mind erased. "I can keep your secret!" They all turned to look at Sunako. "I've always wanted to meet a vampire." The boys pulled Sunako towards the door.

"Are you crazy?!" Sunako just ignored them. "What if she comes after us next!?" Schuyler and Bliss looked insulted. "She won't." Sunako said. Takenaga agreed. "I think she would have attacked us by now if she meant to."

"Don't worry I don't plan on erasing your mind. I'm sure you won't tell anyone"

Bliss couldn't believe it. "Are **_you_** crazy?! We'll be in so much trouble if anyone finds out that we let a red blood know what we are." Schuyler shrugged. "She might as well know if she's going to be staying here."

Schuyler turned to face Sunako. "You can trust me."

"Why should we trust a vampire?" Yuki asked with a slight whimper. Schuyler smiled. "Because I'm also one of you."

* * *

'_Crazy psycho. Crazy freaking insane psycho! Does she really expect us to believe her mom was some kind of vampire angel and she's part of some stupid ancient clan trying to reach heaven? What the hell kind of stupid story is this?_' Kyohei thought to himself.

"So now all of your clan, you _Blue Bloods_, I believe you called yourselves, are being hunted by Lucifer's followers, _Silver Bloods_, and getting the blood sucked out of you until you're left with nothing?" Takenaga asked the vampire.

Schuyler nodded. "It's called Full Consumption. Lucifer doesn't want any of the fallen angels to be allowed into paradise so he turns them into Silver Bloods by sucking out a small amount of their blood, or gets rid of them completely by sucking it all out."

Takenaga pondered this. "I think I read an article on consumption by Lawrence Winslow Van Alen. It said that "Full Consumption" was the term for a person who had died having all the blood drained from their body. It's still not known what happens to the blood but theories suggest that bacteria brakes down the blood and absorbs it into the body so that it only looked like all the blood has been drained."

"Lawrence Van Alen is my grandfather." She stated.

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "Do you really expect us to believe that you've been wandering for centuries waiting for God's forgiveness?" He crossed his arms. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Go play vampire somewhere else."

Sunako glared at Kyohei. "She said she's only half a vampire. Her dad's human."

"Oh, sorry. That makes _all_ the difference. Of course a psychopath like you would believe it. "

Schuyler cleared her throat to continue. "I'm actually new to all this myself. See, Blue Bloods can't reproduce with themselves but my mother fell in love with a human and had me.

I have both the blood of a human and the blood of a vampire. Although my mother already had a lover. He was the archangel, Michael Pure of Heart. They both came to help the fallen angels. My mother was the archangel Gabrielle.

They would watch over every time we would reincarnate to make sure we gained back all our memories and didn't become corrupted like the rest of the angels who stayed by the devils side.

I was never a fallen angel from heaven though. I'm a completely new life and as such, I'm not as accepted among the rest of the Blue Bloods."

Bliss put an arm around Schuyler. "I accept you." Sunako looked over at the girl. She could see how Schuyler could be a vampire. She was dressed in full black with an aura not so different from her own, but Bliss, she was a radiant creature just like the others.

"You're also a vampire?" Yuki asked. She nodded her red curls bouncing almost hypnotically. "My name is Bliss. I'm sixteen and - oh, actually I haven't really recovered any of my memories from my past yet but I'm probably older than that..."

Ranmaru grinned at the sound of this "An older women, huh? tell me, does a lovely lady such as yourself need any company for tonight?" Takenaga and Yuki dragged Ranmaru away from Bliss. "We suggest you stay away from this womanizer."

Ranmaru looked upset. "Well what am I gonna do with all of these?" He pulled out a set of condoms out of his pocket. "They're even strawberry flavored..." He walked over putting an arm around Sunako. "Sunako-chan, would you like to help me with these?" She was about to give him a nice kick to the head, when Kyohei beat her to it.

"Now now Kyohei," the young player shook a finger at him. "No need to be jealous..." Kyohei replied by punching him in the arm. Ranmaru hugged Takenaga, crying dramatically while Yuki patted him in the back.

"Are they always like that?" Schuyler asked. Sunako nodded. "Radiant beings like themselves are just too much trouble." Schuyler looked at Sunako. "Radiant beings...?" That was an odd thing to call them.

Yuki yawned, looking around the room. "I'm tired..."

Schuyler nodded, feeling the need for sleep herself. "Well then, I better get you to your rooms. We'll only use the rooms in the second floor. There are two unoccupied rooms. One can be for Sunako, and the four of you can share the other."

Takenaga handed something to schuyler. It was a letter from Sunako's aunt. "Oh, I guess not. The three of you will share a room and Sunako's aunt has instructed me to give her a room with Kyohei."

"I am not sharing a room with him!"

"Same here."

The three boys smiled. "Oh, yes you will."

"Or what?" Kyohei asked unconvinced.

Takenaga and Ranmaru exchanged glances.

"Could you come over here?" They asked Schuyler and Bliss. "We're gonna need your help." From their, the last thing they remembered was the evil grin on their faces, when all went black.

* * *

Sunako couldn't believe how strong that little red-head was. Thanks to the two vampires, she now had to share the room with the radiant being. Kyohei had been a gentleman and offered her the bed. Although as he recalled it, it went a little more like this.

"_What are you doing there?" Sunako asked as Kyohei stretched on the bed. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to sleep." "I will not sleep with you radiant being." She said, pushing him off the bed. "You know, we can sleep in the same bed without actually doing anything." Sunako ignored him and jumped in the bed. She was already getting comfortable when she felt a hand wrap around her. "Get off!" she yelled, but he only hugged tighter. "This is what you get for pushing me off."_

_Sunako pulled the sheets from under him, sucessfully flipping him off the bed. "STAY. OFF. MY. BED!" The intensity of her glare was enought to kill. "FINE! I like the ground!" Sunako turned in the bed and Kyohei pulled the pillow from under her. "But this is mine." he rested on the pillow as Sunako attempted to pull it away from under him. Such an expensive house but the room only has one pillow? What's with that?_

_Kyohei smiled as he turned on the ground, hugging the pillow softly, "Such a comfortable pillow, all for me." Sunako took the lamp on the night stand and aimed it at his head. He caught it with ease, "Now, now, Sunako, be more mature." Sunako pulled out a katana from her bag and held the tip near his neck. "Give it." she said. _

"_What the hell are you doing carrying one of those?! " he attempted to remove it from her hands as she sliced the carpet which he sat on. "H-hey! This isn't our house remember!" She aimed the katana at him as he placed the pillow in front of him and she sliced it in half. They both stared at the empty pillow case, all the feathers now on the ground. Kyohei handed her the empty remains. "Ahh…here then, you can have it."_

Now he was sleeping on the ground and she was left without a pillow. Not only that, she was having trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned in her bed until she heard a voice. "Sunako, quit turning so much, you're shaking the bed, which is shaking the ground." She peered down at the boy as he hugged his blanket tightly around him. "Tomorrow will be fine."

"I know." she said. Kyohei smiled. "Goodnight psycho. Don't let the vampires bite." Sunako turned in her bed.

"Like they could."

* * *

**I hope this made sense. If you've never read Blue Bloods, go read it! it's great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers! It's been exactly a year hasn't it? I am too lazy for my own good sadly. But I've regained the inspiration to write this. So without further delay, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Consumption

**A Red Bloods Novel**

_**I won't let you burry it. **_

_**I won't let you smother it.**_

_**You will suck the life out of me.**_

**-from Time Is Running Out by Muse**

* * *

_Chapter 2: __The Human Familiars of Familiar Humans._

Despite the chilly October air, Sunako felt perfectly warm in her bed. The room was silent, except for the soft snores Kyohei made from his sleeping place on the ground. She could tell it was already morning, but she kept her eyes shut tight in hopes that the sun would go away.

Actually, although the sun was hitting her face from the opening in the curtains, the warmth she felt wasn't coming from that direction. The room was cool, yet warmth was draped all around her. She assumed it was her blanket but when she reached to grab it, she felt a tangle of limbs.

She suddenly realized that the soft breathing wasn't coming from the floor as she assumed, but from behind her instead. She opened her eyes and turned to face her source of warmth. "Creature! What are you doing in my bed?" She demanded. Kyohei stood in an instant, ready to defend himself.

"I-It was freezing last night!" He stuttered.

"The damn floor is cold and the bed seemed big enough for both for both of us. I left plenty of space between us!"

Sunako's eyes narrowed at their close proximity. "Well, there was space. I move a lot in my sleep!" Kyohei soon realized he wasn't helping his situation.

"If I ever catch you sleeping in my bed again, the next time you wake up, you'll be breathing through a tube in your throat and paralyzed from the waist down." Kyohei nodded and Sunako stood up to go downstairs and eat.

"Bitch…" He muttered under his breath as he followed, joining his friends at the table.

What was the big deal anyway? It's not like anything happened. Why was she always like this…

She had been like this since last time, when he had kissed her.

He could feel his face getting warm at the thought but he ignored it. It was absolutely ridiculous to think that the girl sitting across from him was the cause of the color that was slowly reaching his cheeks.

Well, except for that time he saw her naked…

'Aw crap!' Now he was thinking about it. And she was sitting right in front of him.

'Stupid hormones! Stupid image of naked psycho! Go away!'

"Creature, why are you making those strange faces at me?" Sunako questioned. His frustrations must have been apparent in his features by the way she was looking at him.

Yuki and Takenaga looked on slightly concerned.

"Maybe he's still sleepy?" Yuki tried. "Or hungry."

" He did have that kind of hungry look on his face." Takenaga added.

"Daydreaming about food…?"

Ranmaru chuckled.

"He's not hungry for food.."

Kyohei threw a fork at the red-head.

Ranmaru prepared to block the attack but it never came, as Schuyler appeared and caught the fork.

"Hey, we use those to eat."

"Finally!" Kyohei exclaimed, anxious to change the subject to a more preferable one. "I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

"The rare and exotic, bowl of cereal."

Kyohei looked at the cereal placed in front of him. "Corn Flakes?"

He hesitated, but tried it anyway. "It's plain." He complained.

"Add sugar."

Schuyler turned her attention to Sunako. "I already spoke to your aunt this morning, Nakahara-san. Your classes should be given to us when we arrive at the school. I assume you were given money for text books and other school supplies, right?"

Sunako nodded.

Takenaga counted the money Sunako's aunt had provided for them. "What about school uniforms, are we required to pay for those, too?"

"School uniforms? Oh, you can wear whatever you want." The young vampire responded.

"Well, we didn't really pack anything suitable for school."

"Oh here, follow me." They went upstairs, into the hallway that led to their current bedrooms and noticed, for the first time, two large wooden doors at the far end. They went inside to find themselves in a walk-in closet. Dress shirts, jewelry, suits, and even socks (made of the finest material of course) each in their own section, two dressing rooms with cushioned seats and silk curtains, and a full length mirror.

"Van Alen-san, is this all yours?" Yuki asked admiring the room.

"Actually, Nakahara-san's aunt sent all this. These clothes belong to all of you."

Not wasting any time, the boys began to find stuff to wear for their first day.

"Hey what about Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked.

Schuyler moved aside a curtain that Sunako had assumed had a window behind it, and revealed a door instead.

When she opened it, they found themselves in a room even bigger than the first, with dresses, skirts, lacy shirts, and various heels of many colors.

Sunako screamed, horrified.

"Your aunt has instructed me to allow you to only wear dresses and skirts. Preferably the pink ones."

Sunako screamed once more.

"But…it didn't really seem like your style, so I set this aside." She pushed a few dresses to the side, revealing more, all in the color black.

"You still have to wear dresses and skirts, but maybe this will be a little more tolerable."

Ranmaru took one of the dress in his hands examining it. "I bet Kyohei would like to see you in this one, Sunako-chan."

"Oi, stop that!" Kyohei sat in a nearby chair. "Aren't any of you worried about having to go to this damn school…?'

Schuyler didn't know what he was worried about. "Our School's not that bad if you can ignore all the conceited snobs and guys with big egos."

Ranmaru shook his head. "That's not where our concerns lie."

Kyohie sighed, "I mean, how are the girls?"

"Oh. I was under the impression that you and Nakahara-san had a thing, but if you want to know, I guess you could ask Oliver's opinion, since he's a guy and all."

"What I meant was- wait. What? We're not together."

Schuyler stared at the ceiling pretending find it interesting as she spoke. "Yeah right. I'm not gonna judge or anything but my room is directly under yours, so…you might wanna keep it quiet if you're engaging in "after hour" activities."

"What?" What was she going on about?

"If you're gonna do _it_, keep it quiet."

Sunako was lost, too. "Do it? Do what?"

Schuyler stopped pretending that there was something interesting on the ceiling and met their eyes, clearly annoyed. "Do I have to find someone to translate? Relations, intercourse, sex. _It_. And as long we're on the topic, you can do it without destroying the furniture. Those feathers are all over the place."

It took all Kyohei had to keep from falling over in his chair. "We weren't doing that! Why would you think we were doing that?"

Schuyler immediately turned red. "You're sixteen, there's a girl in your room, the door is locked, and that guy slipped condoms under your door!" Schuyler pointed at Ranmaru, who too, suddenly found the ceiling interesting. "What was I supposed to think?"

"We weren't doing that! The reason there are feather's all over the place is this freaking crazy bitch tried to kill me and attacked the pillow!"

Schuyler groaned, slamming her face on the table, more embarrassed then ever by her accusations. "I can't do this. You guys are too weird…"

"Says the vampire…"

They sat there in a few minutes of awkward silence, until Schuyler lifted her head from the table, looking suddenly serious.

"Look. I have a few things to clue you in. During 4th period, you can't stay at school."

She took out a piece of paper and drew them a small map. "There's a little café here, that won't report you for ditching school as long as you buy something. You will wait for a tall man looking in about his mid twenties, with blonde hair and probably wearing shades standing near the gate. You will only leave with him."

Sunako and the boys took the map in their hands feeling confused. "Why do we have to leave?"

"I told the committee that a few vampires would be staying with me. They're allowing it but they want you to come to our vampire meetings during fourth period."

"Why?"

"So that they can meet you. But if they stop to actually inspect you closely, they'll see through my lie. Then I'll be the one in trouble."

"Why will you get in trouble?'

"They have all these weird rules…"

"Why don't we just switch to a different class?"

Schuyler thought she finally understood why humans and vampires didn't live together."I don't know, please stop asking why… Is this going to be too hard? Just come in looking pretty and brag about your "cash flow". You'll fit right in."

Kyohei yawned, feeling bored with the conversation. "Anything else or can I go now?"

"Actually yeah, there is. Keep away from Mimi Force. If she gets even the slightest inclination that you may be human, this is all going to end badly."

* * *

They had finally arrived to the school and Sunako was sure her aunt was trying to kill her. Everything from the outrageous 5 feet heels, to the short ruffled skirt, tight silk blouse, and itchy cashmere sweater, made her feel like she just stepped out of the Barbie aisle. Her left eye was itchy but she wasn't allowed to scratch it or she might rub off the eye shadow and mascara. She also had a headache from all the hair spray used to keep her hair back in a messy bun. It took at least half an hour just to get it to look like she just got out of bed, which made no sense to her, as she really had just gotten out of bed.

The only fun part was licking off the lip gloss that tasted like Starbursts, but Shuyler made her stop doing that. She didn't want to go inside. As soon as she took those last few steps, she would be exposed to all those people.

Schuyler saw the look on Sunako's face and tried to lighten up the mood. "Come on, it's just vampires, we don't bite."

"Oh ha ha, you came up with that one all on your own?" Kyohei didn't even want to come to this stupid school. Who knew what kind of crazies he would have to deal with here.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Umm, Van Alen-san, I think I know why." Yuki decided to voice what was on all of their minds. "We have a problem with girls."

Takenaga nodded. "Especially Kyohei. Girls happen to find us to be very…"

"Attractive." Ranmaru finished. "Women find us irresistible."

A snort of laughter could be hear from Schuyler. "That's a little exaggerated, isn't it?"

"This is serious. I can't even go to school in peace without being sexually harassed. Even teachers have hit on me. Guy teachers! I can't keep a job because everyone tries to get into my pants!"

Schuyler shook her head in disbelief. "Why you specifically?"

"Just look at him."

"I see him but what am I supposed to be looking at. He's average.

That was a first "Average…?"

Schuyler grinned at their expressions. "You'll see." She pushed open the double doors and as soon as they stepped into the school, they understood what she had meant. All four boys hands quickly went up to cover Sunako's nose as she exploded into a nosebleed.

"I see why we seem average now…"

"Yeah, Van Alen-san, you're clearly biased."

It all made sense. You can't be anything more than 'average' in this enviorment. Sunako was going to die here! No one warned her. No one thought to even ask. She thought her housemates were just a strange phenomenon.

"All of them…they're all radiant creatures. They're all creatures of the light!"

* * *

**The guys have magically learned English…**

**Here's a few fictional facts from the Blue Bloods series:**

**1) Vampires glow in the dark. ****2) Their arms are covered in blue veins that can be seen from a great distance. (Hence, Schuyler telling them to keep their arms covered or evryone will see that they're clearly human.) ****3) Vampires are extremely attractive. **


End file.
